This Club is a Haunted House
by peut-etre-poulet
Summary: spoilers: DIVA - Faberry; 'Demons on the dance floor', it's Halloween night in New York, Quinn and Rachel go out to celebrate but they soon discover the club they're partying in is not all it seems to be.


**Title::..**This Club is a Haunted House

**Rating::..**M for violence, sexual themes and coarse language

**Spoilers::..**_Diva_

**Genre::..**Horror

**Pairing::..**Faberry

**Author's Note::..**A Halloween-themed fic to celebrate my favourite holiday! I've kept the canon of the show, except for the fact that Faberry are together and so Quinn lives in New York with Rachel, Kurt and Santana, easy enough to follow. This fic was inspired by the song 'This Club is a Haunted House', from the debut album of my absolute favourite Drag Queen, the hilarious and supremely talented Sharon Needles. It's a killer song with an equally awesome music video that I wish I could live in with Sharon.

**Summary::..**_Demons on the dance floor, _it's Halloween night in New York, Quinn and Rachel go out to celebrate but they soon discover the club they're partying in is not all it seems to be.

* * *

Rachel had insisted on Quinn asking for this night off months in advance. Halloween was Rachel's favourite holiday (Quinn was beginning to realise that every holiday was Rachel's 'favourite') and she didn't intend on celebrating without her girlfriend. Rachel wasn't very brave when it came to watching scary movies, but she took any excuse to indulge in fancy dress. She wanted to go out and have fun at a club; there was a lot of stress to come with being a student at NYADA, a lot she needed to forget about.

Quinn was glad to have a night off work; usually this kind of occasion was marked by her staying in. Working as a bartender prompted her to avoid clubs in her spare time. She decided to break this habit, it wouldn't kill her to go out, she wasn't an old lady yet, as much as Santana liked to compare her to a senior citizen. She thought it would be fun to get messed up, instead of spending the night on schoolwork – becoming a childcare professional wasn't all crayons and nursery rhymes. She and Rachel didn't go dancing together very often; she was in the mood for some grinding.

Rachel had told of the weeks upon weeks her dads had always dedicated to making a costume for her, she was too good for a store-bought ensemble. One detail she had left out was that her dads had failed to teach her the true meaning of Halloween: all of the outfits they had created for her were pretty and sweet, not a single black cat or spooky witch among the bunch. She copied icons from pop culture, never attempting to scare anyone. So while Quinn worked on her Dia de Los Muertos-themed costume, Rachel made herself look like Lara Croft. Not that Quinn was complaining, the costume included a tight tank-top, a small pair of shorts and a couple of toy guns. Quinn had always had a thing for Angelina Jolie, but somehow her girlfriend made it look even hotter.

Santana had suggested a club that held excellent theme nights. After spending nearly three hours on her decorative and floral skeleton makeup Quinn was finally ready to go. Rachel looked so adorable in her combat boots, allowing Quinn to forgive her for how little their costumes went together. They hailed a cab and prepared for the dance floor.

There were all kinds of colourful characters filling the club – girls in wigs so bright they would put Nicki Minaj to shame and boys wearing shirts stained with 'blood'. Makeup had transformed these average people into monsters. If any of Quinn's friends were here there was no chance of her recognising them, or them her. The bar staff had painted faces, a couple of witches hats bopping around behind the counter. There were plastic skeletons attached to the walls and fake spiders' webs hanging. Pumpkin stickers had been slapped onto seemingly every surface.

Rachel was clinging tightly to Quinn's hand as they edged their way toward the bar. Rachel's eyes were full of excitement as she continually nudged Quinn before pointing at all of the impressive costumes. She was like a kid in a candy store, beaming. Once they had their drinks they proposed a toast, bringing their glasses together.

"To our first Halloween together." Rachel said before they drank.

As soon as the opening lines of Thriller played Rachel squealed, immediately tugging Quinn off in search of available space to dance. The floor was already filled with sweaty bodies: arms thrown in the air and shimmying shoulders. The couple managed to find their own spot where they could claw at the air, copying the choreography they had learnt in Glee club.

Quinn found she was getting bumped into a lot; she had lost count of all the elbows to fly into her back. Apparently she had positioned herself in a high traffic area with bodies repeatedly colliding with hers, sending her off balance. Rachel wasn't facing the same issues, jumping around without a single care.

Rachel had never shied away from the attention their public displays of affection earned them; it was the diva in her that loved to always have the spotlight. She linked her arms around Quinn's neck, kissing her without worry of who might be watching. She kept Quinn close and this was one body Quinn didn't mind bumping into her own. With her hands on Rachel's hips Quinn was quickly forgetting about the rest of the crowd.

They took a few breaks, catching their breath and downing more alcohol. It was difficult to stand still for very long, it was as if the DJ knew all of their favourite songs. Every few songs Rachel's face would light up in recognition then she would shove her way back onto the dance floor. Quinn could feel the sweat robbing her face of makeup, but she was having too much fun to care – the awesome songs never stopped.

As the night drew on Rachel kept getting flirtier, she was grinning to Quinn in that mischievous way that told Quinn she would be getting lucky tonight. Quinn tried to keep mindful of their location, which became very difficult when Rachel planted a hand on her ass, bringing her closer. Their hips grinded together in time to the beat (or maybe not, it was a challenge for Quinn to keep track of such unimportant things). Rachel ended up with black lips as she and Quinn kissed each other hungrily under the disco ball.

They parted, resting their foreheads together as they greedily sucked in air. Quinn couldn't keep her eyes off of Rachel; the animal inside of her was calling out for this beautiful woman. She wondered how much longer Rachel wanted to stay because she wasn't sure how much longer she could contain her desire.

"It looks like we aren't the only ones who need to get a room." Rachel pointed out.

There were three people on an elevated section of the floor who had gotten her attention. There was a man with his arms around two women, the trio were connected at the mouth, tongues flying. Quinn had never been part of a three-way; she was deeply intrigued by the scenario. She curiously observed their techniques.

Rachel nipped at her ear, forcing her to look away. "Do you want me to get you a book so you can take notes? You're such a pervert!"

"It's just…interesting." Quinn responded feebly. "Don't act like you weren't looking too."

"Of course I was looking, t's very interesting." Rachel defended.

They both turned their heads to watch the progress of this horny threesome. The zombie boy had moved to suck on the sexy black cat's neck. With him otherwise occupied the cat concentrated on her female companion, a scantily-clad nurse.

"Remember when you called my costume lame? At least I put some imagination into mine." Rachel said.

The man leant back, his face now coated in blood. Quinn hadn't been paying much attention to him to begin with and therefore was struggling to remember whether the dark liquid had been there a couple of minutes ago. Her interest was steadily turning to concern as the nurse took her turn on the cat's neck, her lips going to the same spot the zombie had been favouring. When the nurse pulled away her mouth was covered in blood as well.

"Was that blood on her face this whole time?" Rachel enquired.

Quinn protectively pulled her closer. "I don't think so…"

Before they could reach any conclusion they were sent stumbling, someone bumping into them at seemingly top speed. Quinn held onto Rachel even tighter as she turned to find the culprit. It was a couple, both unsteady on their feet. The woman had a large wound on her neck and the man with his arm around her shoulders was wearing the same beard of blood. Fangs were on display as he apologised to the girls, it was impossible to tell if they were fake or not.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know." Quinn replied, beginning to panic.

It seemed everywhere she looked people were staring at her, untrustworthy people. She felt her world had just been flipped upside-down and she didn't know what to believe anymore. What were costumes and what was real? As she scanned the crowd she spotted a woman with black eyes, no traces of white to be seen in the dark room. She snarled at Quinn, unfriendly regardless of whether she was demon or human. Working in a bar had led Quinn to see a lot of weird shit, but tonight definitely topped her list, this was especially crazy.

Thankfully Rachel still looked the same as Quinn turned to her for reassurance. "Are we overreacting? Have I seen way too many horror movies and now my imagination is just getting away from me?"

"Why don't we go home?" Rachel suggested. "I'm feeling kinda tired and you're obviously freaked out, so let's just leave."

"Okay." Quinn agreed. She hoped she wasn't ruining Rachel's night. But there was definitely something strange going on in this club and she wanted to get away from it.

The couple began to make their way toward the nearest exit, squeezing their way through the pumping crowd. Their journey to the door was slow, like walking through thick mud, mud probably didn't smell this bad. It seemed to Quinn their process was being watched by more people with black eyes. Their stares made her nervous and the frightening idea that they might not let the girls leave popped into her head.

It seemed they were almost there when Rachel's hand suddenly disappeared from Quinn's grasp. She spun around to find Rachel had been grabbed by an overly-friendly man. He appeared innocent enough, attempting to get her to dance with him. He was wearing a Dracula-style black cape, waving it around like a goofball.

Rachel declined his invitation for a dance and tried to cut herself free of his company. But the second she turned to leave he lunged. He wrapped her in his cloak, her face turning to horror. Quinn sprang into action, grabbing the guy by his short hair and gave it a violent tug. His hold on Rachel relaxed and she leapt to her freedom, a hand clapped to the side of her neck. Quinn curled her hand into a fist and threw it into the man's face.

She and Rachel began to hurry away, Quinn placing a protective arm around Rachel's waist. As they were leaving Quinn noticed a mark on Rachel's neck. Dracula had bitten her and now she was bleeding. Here was something Quinn knew was real. She quickened her pace, keeping Rachel locked at her side.

Unfortunately Dracula had gotten a taste for Rachel's blood and was unwilling to leave them alone. They were just pushing the door open when he grabbed Quinn's shoulder, tugging her back into the darkness. The reflexes she had developed during Cheerios allowed her to act quickly, shoving his arm away. She landed another punch easily, immediately sprinting off after Rachel.

"He bit me!" Rachel was shouting, standing on the street where it had begun to rain. "That freak bit me, what the fuck?"

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked, her legs felt weak at the sight of so much blood.

"I feel kind of weird." Rachel said.

"I could help with that." A raspy-voice offered.

It was Dracula, back for more, _again._ He refused to go away, he couldn't take a hint. What else did they have to do?

Despite Rachel being dressed as Lara Croft, it was Quinn who ended up really kicking ass. She positioned herself in front of Rachel, prepared to protect her girlfriend against what was to come next. Then she had a flash of inspiration of how to end it all. She shook her damp hair out of her eyes and tugged the necklace free of her neck. She squinted her eyes against the rain and focused on her target.

She took aim and threw the charm out into the night. When the gold crucifix landed on the party boy's skin he shrieked in pain. He fell backward, a scorch mark appearing where the cross had landed.

Quinn didn't need to see anymore, this was their chance to escape. Tugging on Rachel's arm she took off down the slippery street. She was praying for a yellow cab to arrive and rescue them.

"What do we do?" Rachel cried out, in a state of panic. "Quinn, what do we do?"

"We get out of here." Quinn responded, her arm shooting into the air as a cab rounded the corner toward them, their saviour.

Rachel whimpered the entire way home. Quinn held her tightly, murmuring reassurances. She was too concentrated upon keeping Rachel calm to register her own emotions. If she was to help Rachel relax she couldn't give in to her own fear. She couldn't think about what she had just endured, she would open that can of worms later, much later.

By the time they got back to the apartment Rachel's tears had dried. The apartment was silent – Kurt had been invited to a party and Santana was spending the night at the apartment of her new girlfriend, watching B-grade horror movies.

Quinn felt exhausted, after the rush of adrenaline she had received on the street she was left drained. With a small first aid kit at hand she got to work dressing Rachel's wound. Rachel grit her teeth against the pain as Quinn attempted to clean the puncture marks. The party boy's teeth had gone in deep and looking at what he had done made Quinn feel queasy.

"I don't know how we would explain this if you took me to a doctor." Rachel said. "How could we explain that some random creep in a club bit me? We'd sound totally crazy."

"I understand that sweetie." Quinn comforted her. "But I wanna look at it in the morning and if it's still gross I'm definitely taking you to the hospital, I don't want you to die from an infection." She stuck the bandage down, covering the holes – out of sight and out of mind, for now.

Rachel was smiling at her. "You're so good to me and you have been amazing tonight, absolutely amazing. You saved my life."

She stood up from her seat on the edge of the tub and stepped up close to Quinn. The glint of passion was in her eyes. Their brush with danger had served as an aphrodisiac for her. She placed her hands on either side of Quinn's face, drawing her in for a long kiss.

There was a hunger to be immediately felt in Rachel's actions as she raked her hand across Quinn's back. Her tongue forced itself into Quinn's mouth, exploring. It was hard for Quinn to not get turned on, even if she hadn't been thinking the same way to begin with. Rachel knew exactly what to do and soon had Quinn melting at her touch.

"My saviour." Rachel praised. "Let me show you how grateful I am."

They progressed to their bedroom where Rachel pushed Quinn onto the bed. Rachel sucked at Quinn's mouth, making all of the fear disappear. Her heart was pounding in excitement, instead of terror. She could barely breathe with Rachel filling all of her senses. With their bodies pressed together Quinn could feel every tremor of anticipation to radiate through Rachel's body.

Rachel began to eagerly remove Quinn's clothes, not taking a second to catch her breath. "You saved my life. Quinn, I love you so much."

"I love you too." Quinn panted, half-wishing Rachel would just get on with it, Quinn felt well and truly ready.

Rachel ravished Quinn's naked body, her lips dancing across seemingly every inch of pale skin. Quinn moaned long and loud when Rachel took one erect nipple in her mouth. Quinn's hand wrapped around Rachel's hair as the tension continued to rise, she felt herself to already be at the edge. She bit into her bottom lip while Rachel continued to suck and fondle, she didn't know how much longer she could wait.

Finally Rachel moved lower, licking her lips at the wetness she found awaiting her. She raked her tongue between Quinn's folds, experimenting.

Just when Quinn was thinking she would get the chance to relax Rachel moved away from her pussy. Quinn could have screamed out in her frustration as Rachel placed teasing kisses on her thighs. It was beginning to feel like Quinn was getting to die before she got her orgasm.

Rachel's teeth sunk into Quinn's skin, fully penetrating the protective layer. As her skin was broken open Quinn shrieked, her terror returned. This Halloween from hell was still far from over.

**The End.**


End file.
